


Anything Yours Can Do

by oneygays



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Bonding, Chris and Kevin are major bottoms, Competition, Everyone has a good ass, Fluff, Humor, I will mention in all my fics that Kevin has a praise kink, Kevin and Chris just love their boyfriends so much, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Non serious fights, Petty Arguments, Poptarts are referenced way too much throughout this fic, Possible smut if I get to writing the bonus chapters ;), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he just loves em so much, kevin and poptarts are brats, short and sweet, surprisingly one of the shortest fics ive written!, whose gonna fucking stop me???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneygays/pseuds/oneygays
Summary: “Please. I’m a bottom, being a brat is my biggest talent.”Kevin scoffed, leaning back against the armrest “I am too, but seriously what’s so perfect about you and James? There’s no way he’s any more romantic that Connor is.”------Left alone while their boyfriends are at the Market, Chris and Kevin get into a heated discussion and try to decide who really is the cuter couple of District 9.





	Anything Yours Can Do

Sundays were always the best days when it came to the Elders of District 9. While the rest of the week was scheduled strictly for them to do their work as (ex) missionaries, Sundays were used as rest days, days where they could all take a much needed break and relax how they please.

However today that wasn’t the case for Elders Thomas and Price. Every Sunday morning at exactly 7am, two elders would depart from the small village they temporarily were living in and head to the market, purchasing any items they would need the following week. Usually, they wouldn’t return until at least 10-11am. Unfortunately, this morning, it was Connor McKinley and James Church that had decided to go, leaving their boyfriends alone for the remaining hours.

Kevin was currently lounging on the couch in the main room of his mission hut, trying to think of ideas to spend his time alone. However no matter how hard he tried to brainstorm, no satisfying ideas occurred. His Sunday’s were always spent alone with Connor, (and occasionally Arnold and Nabulungi) using it to their advantage by finding somewhere private and doing whatever they pleased there.

The truth is, Kevin had spent so long with Connor that now he doesn’t know how to handle any alone time. He used to be a very independent person, wanting to do everything alone as a way to show that he was able to do incredible things. But Connor changed him, now there’s only one person he wants to impress, and he doesn’t have to try too hard to do so.

“Suffering alone as well, I see?” Kevin turned to look at the person who had (thankfully) interrupted his thoughts and was met with one short, blonde Chris Thomas. “You could say that, yeah.” Kevin smiled politely, moving his legs up to his chest as an invitation for Chris to sit down. Chris took his welcome and sat cross legged on the other side of the couch.

Kevin noticed a shiny, foil wrapper in Chris’ hand and soon enough the boy was pulling out a brown and tan pastry and handing it to the taller boy, “Pop-Tart? It’s Brown sugar and cinnamon!”

He thanked the blue-eyed boy and took a bite, relishing in the sweet flavour that he had almost forgotten the taste of. He always wondered how Chris managed to have so many of them a day, there was no where to buy them in Africa, and he certainly couldn’t have fit so many boxes in his suitcase. Yet another thing that remained a mystery.

Kevin found himself enjoying the company of the 5’1 boy more and more as the months passed. At the beginning of his mission, they barely ever spoke, only to introduce themselves and occasionally mutter words of praise as they worked together. But ever since James and Chris came out as a couple to their fellow Elders (only weeks after Kevin and Connor had) Kevin found he really liked hanging out with the two of them. Maybe it was because they were the only other openly gay couple in Uganda, or maybe it was because Chris Thomas is the most precious human in the universe and much like everyone else, Kevin feels an obligation to protect him.  
Whatever it is, Kevin is glad that he finally has someone he can talk to about his relationship. Sure he knows he can always talk to Arnold but to put it lightly, Arnold is as heterosexual as it gets, and sometimes Kevin just needs to talk to someone about gay sex.

The three couples all also know that when you’re living in one mission hut with several other 19-20 year olds, time alone with your lover is hard to find, so they almost always are willing to help each other out. Since Nabulungi and Arnold got together, Arnold spends a lot of nights at her house. Connor often finds himself spending the night with Kevin in his room, leaving Connor’s room free for his mission companion and James.

The two Elders are now sat together on the couch, enjoying the presence of one another, eating their Pop-Tarts in a comfortable silence before Kevin decided to break it with a stretch and a long groan. “I wish Connor didn’t have to go today I hate getting up this early” he complained, wiping the leftover crumbs on his pajama bottoms. “Normally we would be in bed right now cuddling but for some reason he insists that I have to get up when he does.”

Chris laughs lightly, “I get it. Normally I’m the one who ends up having to drag James out of bed in the morning because he ALWAYS sleeps in. I do wish we could’ve had at least another hour though. I get kind of clingy in the morning” he added, sheepishly.

Kevin laughs along with the shorter boy, “You and me both.” They continued bashing their boyfriends for a few minutes longer, giggling together and complaining about little things like how childish James is sometimes and how Connor always tries to get Kevin to join him in the shower even though he knows Kevin can only take showers at night. This didn’t last long before Kevin decides to change the subject.

“You know” he starts, looking at Chris, “I’m really glad I have someone to talk to about my relationship with Connor. Arnold is a great listener but he doesn’t really...understand how gay relationships work. I can’t count the amount of times he’s asked me a question that makes me wanna slam my head against the wall.”

Chris nodded, agreeing with the brown-eyed boy “It’s really nice being able to talk to you too Kevin, and I’m glad Connor finally manned up and asked you out because those weeks of you two pining over each other was exhausting.” earning a laugh from Kevin, “besides, you two are perfect for each other.”

Kevin smiled, a blush arising on his cheeks, “Well we are the cutest couple in Uganda.”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Chris rolled his eyes, “I don’t know about that.”

“What do you mean?” Kevin raised a brow questioningly.

“I mean yeah you guys are cute” Chris smirked, “but so are James and I, if not cuter.”  
He could have just laughed it off and went back to their friendly conversation, maybe make another sly remark about how of course they’re super cute as well. However this is Kevin Price we’re talking about. And Kevin Price doesn’t back out of a challenge.

The two made eye contact and Kevin saw a familiar flame in the younger's eyes, one he recognized very well because it was often him that was displaying it. Both boys knew exactly what they were signing up for, they were both extremely competitive when they needed to be and losing was something that neither of them took lightly.

Kevin leaned in closer to Chris so they were practically breathing the same air, “I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into Poptarts.”

“Oh? I think I do.” Chris remarks.

“Are you sure you can handle this challenge?”

“Please. I’m a bottom, being a brat is my biggest talent.”

Kevin scoffed, leaning back against the armrest “I am too, but seriously what’s so perfect about you and James? There’s no way he’s any more romantic that Connor is.”

Chris thought for a moment, filtering his mind for every romantic thing James has ever done for him before speaking again, “Every single morning while I’m in the shower, James heats up two Pop-Tarts for us to share even though I know he doesn’t like them that much.”

Kevin’s only response was to roll his eyes, “Last Christmas, Connor spent hours on end while I was out doing my duties making paper snowflakes, he hung them all over the ceiling on my room because he knew my mom used to do the same thing when I was young.”

Chris smirked, “you’re out working hard and all you get in return is some pieces of paper huh? Tacky.”

“Hey! That’s not-” Kevin tried to argue but was cut off by the shorter boy speaking again,

“I never have to worry about feeling insecure because James is always behind me making up songs about how sexy I look while doing mundane tasks.”

“So your boyfriend thinks your sexy, big deal.” Kevin scoffed, “Whenever I’m sad Connor lays with me for hours and refuses to leave until he knows I’m feeling better. And believe me, he can tell.”

Chris sets his now empty Pop-Tart wrapper on the table beside the couch and gives Kevin a look, one that says ‘oh I can play this game all day long’. “Whenever I have a bad Hell Dream James sneaks me out of the mission hut and we go sit in a field and watch the fireflies while he comforts me.”

_Shit_. Kevin thinks, _That’s cute as Heck_! Though he isn’t willing to give up that easy, “so your boyfriend is trying to get you eaten by lions? That’s rough.”

“Yeah, yeah you keep stalling” Chris smirks.

Kevin thought for a moment before blurting out the first thing that came to his mind “Sometimes Connor wears tights when he’s practicing his dances and it makes his ass look fantastic!”

Chris was a little shocked at the brunette’s forwardness, but he didn’t let that distract him “We all have great asses cheater!”

“Sure, some of us do.” Kevin winked, “but none as perfectly shaped as Connor McKinley’s.”

“I’ll have you know I have a great ass.” Chris huffed out, “You know I used to have step stools all over the hut but James hid them all because he likes to look at my ass while I attempt to get stuff. He says it makes me ten times as cute when I have to climb up onto the counter to reach things.”

Kevin narrowed his eyes at Chris, who now had a shit-eating grin on his face. So that’s how he wanted to play this game. If Chris was gonna pull out all of their juicy secrets, then Kevin isn’t gonna pass the opportunity to share theirs as well.

“You know~” Kevin sang, “Connor constantly tells me I’m doing a good job even if I'm not because he knows I have a praise kink.”

Kevin could see that Chris was taken aback for a moment, but the latter regained his cockiness in the blink of an eye, “Wow. Super Mormon Kevin Price has a kink for feeling like he’s the best all the time, who would’ve known?”

“Hey! It’s not tha-”

“Sometimes I hide James’ contact lenses because I think he looks sexy when he wears his glasses”

“Damn Chris, I wouldn’t take you as a guy who uses somebody’s visual impairment to his advantage.”

Chris scoffs in response, “Oh please, you most certainly are not innocent when it comes to doing things for sex.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Kevin leans in closer and says in a softer tone, “you know I don’t always act spoiled and bratty because I think I’m better than others, sometimes I act out because I think Connor is extremely sexy when he acts dominant.”

Chris chuckles a little at that, a sign that he totally understands what Kevin is getting at, “Sometimes I pretend to be too sore to move just so James will carry me around and treat me like a princess.”

“Well-James isn’t the only one.” Kevin argued, “Even if I’m taller than Connor he’ll still pick me up and carry me around when he knows I’m too tired or sick too!”

Chris raised an eyebrow as if to say That’s all? Kevin could feel himself growing more upset, knowing that Chris could possibly win this battle.

“James knows that I get tired easily because I’m only 5’1 so he makes sure to only buy small stuff when we go to the market so I can carry it in a backpack and James can carry me home.”

“Yeah well-” Kevin paused for a second, trying to think of something to top that, he knew that there had to be something that Connor did that was cute like that, but his brain was failing him at the moment. He looked up as one second turn to many and saw Chris leaned back against the armrest, a winning smile to his face.

**Then Kevin got an idea.**

He motioned for Chris to come forward and the boy did, a hesitant look on his face. He leaned towards Chris and whispered something in his ear that made the other boy back away in shock, his cheeks now a bright shade of pink.

“James is also huge you asshole!” Chris shouted, pushing Kevin’s chest lightly.

“How big?”

“What?!”

“How big is he”

“Elder Price I can- how big is Connor?”

“Big enough.”

“How big?”

Kevin smirked, “on three?”  
Chris nodded hesitantly, his eyes locked on the taller boys.

“One...two...thr-”

"Alright, I think that’s enough.”

A somewhat high voice interrupted the two and they both jumped almost a foot in the air out of shock, separating and looking at the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway were Connor and James, both a little red-faced, yet it was hard to tell through their smirks.

“W-Why are you guys back already?” Kevin asks dumbfounded, Chris still too shocked to speak.

“We realized that we forgot to bring our bags” Connor shrugged, “but we didn’t expect to find you two arguing over us.”

“H-how long have you been standing there?” Chris asked, clearly extremely embarrassed.

“Long enough to know that you enjoy the cheesy songs I write about you” James winked

“And that I was right and you do like my dance pants” Connor added, an accusing tone to his voice.

“And that you hide my glasses”

“And you purposefully act out just so we can have rough sex.”

Kevin and Chris looked at each other once more and found that they couldn’t hold in their laughter. Though it wasn’t said, there was a truce that was made in that moment, an unspoken agreement that they both were equally as cute and so were there boyfriends. As they sat there together, almost in tears as they laughed at their current situation they both knew that one thing was true for both of them. They were in for one Hell of a night.

Sundays really were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I had a really fun time writing this!  
> I would love it if you would comment which couple you think is cuter, whether it's based on the "facts" I stated or not!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated <3  
> Also the paper snowflakes is a reference to one of my all-time favourite McPriceley fanfictions, It's called "Paper Snow and Glitter Trees" by elderkevinmckinley you should definitely check it out!


End file.
